Videotapes
by freakyhazeleyes
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest! Bella finds out about a certain fetish Edward has. Lemon one shot! Edward is NOT pervy I swear!


Sexy Edward Contest:

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title: Videotapes**

**By: freakyhazeleyes**

**Type of Edward: Fetish Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Mixed**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**Author's Note: **Alright so this is my Fetish Edward story. It's a very loose interpretation of Mixophilia – where a person likes to watch their partner or themselves engage in sexual activity. It recommended the use of mirrors, but that just wasn't working for Edward. Oh and FYI – there is a ton of freaky shit out there. Be careful if you ever search for fetishes. I honestly had no idea there that many fetishes to choose from and I didn't want to make Edward seem like some disgusting perv. Enjoy!

**Videotapes**

Walking into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, Bella lazily tossed her keys and the mail on the table just inside the doorway. She hung up her coat and toed off her shoes before walking towards the kitchen yelling out "Hey babe; I'm home." She opened the fridge and perused the items on the shelves, but she didn't hear a welcome from Edward. Turning to look into the small sitting room where he was usually working on his computer or reading a book, she found the room empty. She knew he was home; his Volvo had been in the parking space next to hers. Walking down the hallway to their bedroom, her footsteps faltered as she got closer. A look akin to horror washed over her face. She shakily brought her hands out to grip the wall to her left as she listened to the sounds she heard coming from their bedroom.

High pitched broken whimpering, muted groans, the slapping of flesh against flesh. It seemed like it was all yelling in Bella's ears, as she tried to grasp what was happening. Edward had someone else in their bedroom. In their bed. She felt her eyes start to water. What happened? She thought they were in love and lord knows she's tried to satisfy him in bed. She thought he was happy with their relationship; she was, until now that is.

Grabbing hold to whatever dignity and courage she had left, Bella knew she had to see the truth for herself. Taking a deep breath and wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands, Bella silently crept towards the partially closed door of the bedroom. With the index finger of her right hand, she gently and quietly pushed the door open so she could peek into the room.

Bella hadn't known it was possible to feel a great amount of shock and an immense amount of relief at the same time, but there it was. Relief, because Edward did not have some cheap bimbo or hooker in their bed. Shock, because there Edward was lying back on their bed, his mouth slightly open, breathing harshly, cheeks flushed and his green eyes were bright. He was propped up on his left elbow while his right hand rhythmically pumped his erect cock as he watched the screen of their plasma TV that was propped on the wall opposite their bed. Bella's eyes went to the screen and her mouth dropped open. Two people were having sex on that screen. Not just any sex; no, if the sharp arch of the woman's back as she very enthusiastically rode the man's almost blisteringly red cock were any indication of hot raunchy porn star sex, then Bella didn't know what was. It didn't look very professional though, if Bella were a critic of that sort of thing. There were two large black spaces on either side of the screen, almost like it had been taped from a hiding place.

Her attention was turned back to the screen as the cries of the two lovers turned almost animalistic as they both approached orgasm. But what sent the most shock through Bella's system was when the man on the screen yelled out her name as he came inside of the rather buxom brunette on top of him. And then she was hearing her own voice screaming out Edward's name, and she realized it was her on that screen. It was _her_ back arching at provocative angles, it was _her_ long legs straddling Edward on either side of his body, and it was _her_ buxom body bouncing on Edward's cock looking for the entire world like the most experienced slutty porn star.

"SHIT! BELLA!" She heard being called out and then a very loud thump. She turned and saw that Edward had fallen to the floor once he had noticed her still shocked into silence, standing in the doorway. He was zipping up his pants and trying to pause the tape that was still playing. He ran over to her and cupped her face gently in his hands forcing their eyes to meet. He looked nervous, gazing at her like that.

"Bella? Are you okay? Please don't be mad. I swear I was going to tell you eventually." Edward looked pleadingly into her eyes.

Letting out the gust of air she didn't know she'd been holding, Bella gazed incredulously at him. "Eventually? How long has this been going on Edward?"

"Not long, I swear." He said beginning to stroke her hair.

"But who did this? I mean," she was starting to hyperventilate now, "who did you have…in here…taping that?" She gestured to the paused screen, seeing her body poised over Edward's, her head tilted back, mouth open in a frozen, muted scream. She felt the tears threaten her eyes once again, as she imagined which one of his friends had seen her like that; in a way only Edward was meant to.

"No one!" Edward told her firmly, reading the panic on her face. He gripped her face a bit tighter to emphasize his point. "I promise no one but you and I have ever been in this room."

"Then how did you do this?" Bella said, calming down a little.

"I set the camera up on the shelf in the closet." He admitted in a quiet voice, trying to gauge her reaction. "I swear I didn't mean to go behind your back with this, I just didn't know how you'd feel about it."

Bella looked back to herself displayed on the screen. Looking down the curves of her body, Bella had to admit, she looked hot. She had sex hair to the max and she finally understood why Edward loved seeing her skin exposed; it was lush ivory cream that glowed in the shadows of their room. Blushing at the direction of her thoughts, she turned back to Edward who still had his eyes glued to her face.

Smiling slightly, she let a little giggle escape her mouth. "I didn't know I was so limber." She said with another blush filling her cheeks.

Edward's face broke into a large smile and he threw his head back with a laugh of both relief and amusement. Bringing his lips down to hers he kissed her gently then whispered against her lips, "You are so much more than just _limber_ my love."

Shivering at his tone, she brought her hands up to his shirtless chest, lightly running her fingers down the smooth muscles. She felt him shudder in response and smiled coyly at him. Bringing her hands down to the waist of his jeans she brushed her lips briefly over his and made her decision. If this is what he wanted then she would do anything she could to make it good for him.

"Do you still have the camera set up?" She whispered against his lips, looking at him with wide doe eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Uh huh." He breathed against her lips as he tried to capture them again.

Giggling, Bella leaned back and Edward's mouth tried to follow her. "Why don't you set it up in a more…suitable position for filming?"

Edward's green eyes locked with hers for a brief intense moment and then he was kissing her passionately, whispering 'thank you' against her lips before going to their closet and fishing out the hidden camera. He grabbed the tripod and began setting it up so that the angle would catch the side view of the bed. Bella stayed where she was; he was the director after all, she would wait for his directions.

Once Edward was satisfied with the placement of the camera, he looked back at her and smiled. "Go stand in front of the bed Bella." She felt a bit nervous now, but did as she was told.

"Okay, when I press the 'RECORD' button, I want you to strip _very_ slowly." At her nod, of understanding, Edward smiled again and pressed the button.

Seeing the little red light go on, Bella lifted her arms to the buttons of her shirt and undid them, revealing her skin to him and the camera. She brushed her fingers across the each patch of newly exposed, occasionally gasping when her sensitive skin met her cold fingers. She was looking at Edward and saw his eyes were glazed over; he loved strip teases. She lowered her arms back to her sides and lightly shrugged her shoulders letting the loose material fall the floor behind her. Her fingers then went to the button of her jeans and arched her hips, raising her self on her feet a little bit, as she lowered the zipper. It was so quiet in the room, except for Edward's heavy breathing that they could hear each snap of the zipper as it was lowered. Her hands going back up to the waist of the jeans, she lowered them while swaying her hips back and forth for him.

Stepping out of her jeans and lightly kicking them behind her, she brought her hands up to her bra, running her fingers over the tops of her breasts, gasping at the feather light touches. She saw Edward shift on his feet, hands pulling at the front of his jeans. Giving him a sexy smirk, she slowly brought her hands to the middle of her bra, where the clasp was, but then shifted and brought them to her ponytail. Hearing Edward growl lowly in frustration, she grabbed the band holding her hair up, and slowly took it from her hair. She swiftly bent forward, flinging her hair in front of her and giving Edward a shot of her cleavage, popping her ass in the air, and then slowly brought her self up.

Her hands went back down to the clasp of her bra and she undid it with aching slowness. She kept it in place though, rubbing the newly loose material over her nipples, hardening them. She brought the material away and she heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. She let her hands trail down to her panties and ran her fingers over her stomach before letting her right hand trail lower to rub her self through the already wet material covering her center. She saw Edward's eyes darken and he whispered her name as her middle finger ran over the material. Bella felt more of her juices slip on to her panties as she let her finger rub faster and faster. She saw Edward hastily undoing his jeans and removing his boxers before coming at her. She backed up, but Edward hands grasped her panties and brought them down her legs. He pushed her down to the bed, turning them so the camera would get the side view of both of them.

Edward lowered himself down her body. "God, you smell so good Bella." He whispered against the wetness of her center, and ran his tongue up her slit, tasting her. Bella was hyper aware of her body in this moment with Edward between her legs doing glorious things to her with his tongue. She became a little nervous again knowing the camera was getting all of this and she felt vulnerable with her top half exposed the way it was. But the moment Edward inserted a finger inside of her, her back arched off the bed, pushing her head down into the pillow as a loud moan tore from her lips. His tongue was flicking over her clit and he was pumping his finger in and out of and Bella started wantonly moving her hips back and forth, bringing a leg up over his shoulder. Now that she knew what she looked like to him, why not act the part of a slut for Edward if that's what he wanted? She was his; he wanted her and that's all that mattered.

She felt herself begin clenching around the two fingers he now had inside of her and she was moaning his name with every pump inside of her, but then he was gone; her leg falling back to the mattress. She opened her eyes and saw him on his knees in front of her licking his fingers of her juices. "So fucking good." He whispered to himself then opened his hungry green eyes and locked them with hers. Growling low in his throat, he forcefully grabbed her legs, hitched them around his waist and thrust into her deeply, making both of them groan in ecstasy. He started giving her long, deep thrusts and whispering dirty nothings in her ear.

"Goddamnit Bella! So fucking tight every fucking time!" He accentuated each word with a harder thrust inside of her wet pussy. Bella's hands were clutching at his hips, gaining some leverage so she could lift her hips to meet his thrusts. His mouth went to her neck, sucking forcefully at the skin, marking her as his own.

Turning her head slightly to the camera, Bella closed her eyes as a freeing sensation suddenly welled up inside of her. She suddenly felt freer to scream his name as loud as she wanted, arch her back and brush her nipples against Edward's chest, twine their legs together as tightly as she could; because Edward loved seeing her like this. Uninhibited, and completely devoted to giving her self over to the pleasure crossing over from him into her.

Edward's fingers splayed over her stomach as his thumb stretched down to rub against her clit and Bella realized she was clenching almost painfully around Edward's cock. He was still driving into with as much force as ever and he was brushing his lips against her cheek and up to her ear; he was telling her to come.

Her back arched almost too painfully for her, but she didn't care. Her face contorted as she screamed his name, her finger nails dug deeply into his hips, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that at the very same instant the coil in her stomach sprung loose, she felt Edward's come fill her up as he screamed her name into her chest.

She fell back against the bed and was gasping for air. Edward stayed rooted deeply inside of her and was licking the lines of sweat off her chest and placing kisses against her skin. After they both were breathing somewhat normally, Edward gently pulled out of her, kissing her lips as he pulled the covers over her body. He went to the camera and turned it off, then returned to their bed, snuggling her back against his chest under the covers.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled and ran her hand over his arm, "It definitely has lots of possibilities."

**Fin**

**Author's Note (part deux): **I'm feeling a bit bashful at the moment. If any of you have read my other stories, you know this is a tad bit different.

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
